A wish comes true
by FizzinProngs
Summary: This is a Fred-George fanfic Five years after the Battle of Hogwarts Fred Weasley comes back!
1. Chapter 1

**A wish comes true**

**Chapter 1**

'Happy Birthday George!' Everyone bellowed.

'What?" George looked confused, 'It's 1st April?'

'Of course it is, honey.' Mrs. Weasley tried to sound upbeat but failed. It was very hard for her to be happy but she had to. She could not bear the look at her son's face, a son who always had mischievous smile and a grinning face now looked miserable and broken. It had been five years since his twin Fred died but the pain was still unbearable.

'Sweetheart, look Harry and Hermione came to celebrate with us too.'

'Thanks guys, I really appreciate that you came. How are the wedding preparations? George tried to sound happy.

'Oh there going great. I mean there's not much to do now as the wedding's after a month.' Hermione explained.

All the Weasleys had decided that Ron-Hermione and Harry-Ginny should get married on a same day. Harry had proposed Ginny a few weeks ago while Ron and Hermione were engaged for about three months now.

'Happy to you! Happy to you!'George's twin children were jumping up and down. and Roxanne were only two years old but the racket they made was _enormous. _Just like the original Weasley twins used to make. They seemed to be promising future trouble-makers.

George took each of his child in one arm and smiled at them. Everyone entered the kitchen for breakfast and George automatically stared at the clock. Fred's hand was still pointing at _lost_. No matter how much George wished, it wouldn't budge. It had been five years since it last moved. George yearned for it to move again, just an inch so he would have hope. He still found it pretty hard to actually believe Fred was gone, that he would never be able to see his brother, his twin, his _other half _again. Never be able to touch him, to smile at his jokes, to hear his laugh.

Sometimes he thought that it was just another _big_ prank Fred was pulling on him, that he was still here. Often if George found something funny he would look over his shoulder to share it with Fred. But that place was always empty. George never thought that his Fred would go away from him like this, he'd always imagined growing old with him. He wished that at his 6th year, when he and Fred tried to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, was not the only time he see Fred old.

The worst thing about all this was that he never got to say a proper goodbye. He never got to tell him how much he loved Fred. All the joy from his life was drained out. HE never imagined that one person would mean that much to him.

George had controlled his emotions over the years because Mrs. Weasley could not bear them and hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. Just for her sake he smiled, laughed, cracked jokes and tried to act normal but his insides were burning with grief. His insides were crying with mourn, screaming for Fred.

Today was 1st April, his birthday, he never thought that he would actually be _sad_ at this special day. He never knew that life could be so _unpredictable and cruel._

Once everyone ate breakfast, Mrs. Weasley brought the cake, it was a simple chocolate cake with words saying 'Happy Birthday George' written in gold. George stared at it, no _Fred _again. HE would never get used to it.

'_Why does she always remember to omit his name?' _George thought, sighed and looked round the cake which was surrounded by candles, 24 in total. _'I'll have to blow them all by myself.'_ George thought, _'again.'_

'Make a wish, George.' Angelina, his wife nodded encouragingly.

'_It's so unfair'_ he thought, _'Why did it had to be Fred, from all the people. Why did it have to be Fred, why not him? He should have died, not Fred. Fred was so much better than him, he had better jokes, better sense of humor, better new ideas. He was a better son, brother and friend which George was not. Fred deserved to be alive.' _George thought and closed his eyes, making himself ready to wish, he knew that his wish was futile, a child's wish. His wish would not come true, not in this life time, anyway. Half of him told himself to forget it and accept the truth like it was, stop living in the past, on memories, live in the present.

But the other half was craving for only one person.

'_I wish that Fred comes back. Please please please Fred come back!' _

George took a deep breath and blew. He waited for a minute with breath held, nothing happened. So he opened his eyes and exhaled. 'Useless' he muttered. He was stupid to wish this, he knew it wouldn't work, he wished it continuously for the last five years, nothing happened then, why should this be any different.

**A/N: This is my first time ever to write anything so I really need some encouraging comments so please please please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character which you recognize…. The characters are J.K Rowling's spectacular creations. Though there is one person who does belong to me…..Read to find out who….**

**A wish come true**

**Chapter 2**

Fred opened his eyes, everything around him was pitch black. He could not move, he was trapped. He started struggling to get out.

_What was he doing here? He ought to be fighting Death Eaters in Hogwarts. _As far as he could remember that's what he was doing. He had no idea how he ended up here. Fred started suffocating and pushed on harder.

Now he was so frustrated that he hit his palm hard in front of him, energy surged through him and there was a small explosion with blue sparks.

He was out.

He climbed out and looked back and saw that he had gotten out of a _Grave! _He was stunned, _how could he get out of a grave. _The gravestone behind the grave had his _name_ on it! He did not understand, how could this be possible, how could he be _dead. _He looked around, he was in a graveyard, in a part which seemed separated, from the rest of the grave by fence. He looked back at his grave then at the one next to his and gasped. It was _Remus Lupin's _grave. Fred walked toward it, his heart shattered by reading out the name engraved beside Remus's: _Nymphadora Tonks._

_How could this happen, the pair just had a son!_

Fred closed his eyes, he did not want to read any more familiar names. Fred started jogging towards the entrance of the graveyard. When he reached the part which separated the rest of the graveyard he stopped. There was a sign board which said:

**Deaths in the Great Battle of Hogwarts**

That's when he actually got it: He died in Hogwarts with Remus and Tonks and the rest of them. But what he didn't know was that how come he was _back._

Fred found his way out and stumbled on a street. He had no idea where he was and he felt sick and tired. He kept on walking and stopped in front of the first cottage he saw. He was sweating and needed to rest, he sat on the front steps. A couple of minutes later, an old woman opened the door.

'Are you ok, dear?' she said in a wheezy voice. Fred looked up. He didn't know what to say.

'I-I'm lost…I don't know where I am…I-'Fred stammered.

'It's ok dear, come inside, you can stay as long as you want.' the women said. 'I'll get you something to eat but first you should get cleaned up. I'll get you some clothes. Here's the washroom.' Fred entered and stared at his reflection. He was covered in mud, his hair had grown and he looked older. It was disturbing, he looked a couple of years older.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own no one…..J.K.R does…..Except the old lady**

**A wish comes true**

**Chapter 3**

Once cleaned, Fred hopped on a bed. After a good long sleep, the old women gave him breakfast. Now that he was fed and watered his mind was clear so he started thinking.

He knew he was fighting at Hogwarts. He now remembered that Percy, Harry Ron and Hermione were with him and a wall blasted on top of him. He blacked out and woke up in the grave.

Remus, Tonks and god know who else died. Fred had a billion questions. Starting with, he needed to know where he was.

'Um…excuse me. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Fred Weasley and you are?' he asked the women.

'Oh dear Fred, I'm Susan Jackson. It's really nice to meet you.' She replied.

'Mrs. Susan, thank you for your hospitality. I was lost. I had nowhere to go. I-I don't even know where I am.' Fred said.

'You don't have to worry dear. You're going to be fine here. Godric's Hollow is a nice small town. You can live here as long as you want.' Mrs. Susan smiled.

'Why? Why are you letting me stay?' Fred spoke after a while.

'I had a son, about your age. His name was Haley. A few years ago he vanished. He was kidnapped, by whom I don't know. All I know is that they wanted ransom. They wanted a large amount of money. It would have taken me _years_ to collect them. But they wanted it within a _week._ I failed to do what they asked so they took my Haley from me forever.' She said in a barely audible whisper, a tear trickled down her cheek which she wiped off and continued, 'After four months I found out that he was dead. For these months he had been helpless. I also found out that after a month in the kidnappers' custody he somehow escaped but by then he was far away from here. For three months he tried to find his way back but with no money and no source of communication he went from home to home in search of help but was shunt aside by everyone. It turned out after three months of his escape his diet had reduced _so _that that is what killed him. I'm very lucky that at least I found him eventually and I got to be in his funeral. '

'I'm so sorry to hear that.' Fred replied

'The clothes you are wearing are his.' She smiled and took a deep breath.

'I'm letting you stay so that when you are ok. You can return home. I can feel how a mother feels to lose his son. I will take care of you like a mother and hopefully one day you will find your way back to her so she does not have to go through what I went through.' She said sweetly.

After a pause Fred stood up.

'I need some fresh air. I'll be back, ok?' he told Mrs. Susan and left the house. He started jogging towards the graveyard. He really didn't want to return to that place but he couldn't stand not knowing, not knowing if his mother, his family was alive.

...

Fred entered the separated section of the graveyard and started reading names. There were so many familiar names: Tonks-Remus-Lavender Brown-Colin Creevy.

Fred wanted to get out, stop reading and knowing more deaths. He feared that he would see George's name or Mum's or Dad's or Percy's, Ginny's, Ron's, Bill's or Charlie's. He was scared to even know about the possibility of Harry's or Hermione's death.

But he had to go on. To make sure they were alive.

At last he read out the last gravestone. Miraculously not a single soul whom he loved dearly had a grave here. He was relieved.

He started getting out of the graveyard. Halfway back his eyes fell on two graves and his breath wavered when he read out the names: James and Lily Potter.

'Harry.' He muttered and then dark thoughts started creeping into his head.

'_What happened at Hogwarts? Who won? Did Voldemort die or did he have triumph? What if Voldemort succeeded and his family was hiding? Was Harry alive? He didn't have a grave back there but that didn't justify that he's alive. Who knew, Voldemort would have buried him somewhere else or burned him to ashes or- No don't think like that Fred. Harry is alive, don't think like that.' _He thought.

...

Fred returned to Mrs. Susan. He knew what to do. He had to find a way back home. He couldn't apparate because he didn't have wand. He needed to think something and he had to do it quick.

Fred was entering the cottage when he saw the newspaper on the doorsteps. He took the newspaper inside and opened it. Maybe he could find out that weather Voldemort was alive or not. If he was, the world would definitely be in chaos.

The first thing which caught Fred's eyes was the date and his eyes grew wide, he just couldn't believe what he read. The date was:

2nd April, 2002


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**A wish comes true**

**Chapter 4**

George was in front of his mirror. He was wearing a shirt with a big "F" on it. It was one of Fred's shirts. Over the years George had developed a habit. He would often wear one of Fred's shirts and look in the mirror. It looked like Fred was back. It was the only way he could see _alive, breathing._

George smiled and Fred's usual mischievous smile was there on the mirror, the smile George had seen his entire life and grown in love with.

'George! It's time to go to work.' Angelina called from downstairs. George glanced at his reflection for one last time and sighed. He took of the "F" shirt and wore his own black shirt.

He looked around his room, it was the same room he used to share with Fred. Now it was his and Angelina's. Bill and Percy moved to their own homes after their marriage but George insisted on staying in the Burrow. It wasn't easy for him to move to a new house. This house had so many memories of his brother Fred and he just couldn't leave them behind. Though to cease the pain moving somewhere else seemed the better choice but George didn't _want _to simply forget his Fred.

...

George and Ron reached "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" fifteen minutes later. The shop was exactly like it used to be five years ago. Same shelves filled with sweets, small children running here and there. Different people trying different sweets with different reactions and different types of sounds filled the whole shop. It was a place where you could find joy and laughter rang in the whole shop, bouncing of walls, echoing around. It was a place beyond every child's wildest imaginations.

Though Fred was no longer here, the joke shop was still running strong. Ron now helped George but still it was not the same. A part of the shop always seemed empty like the hole in George's heart and everyone there seemed to feel it. It could only be filled by _Fred._

Feeling the same emptiness George and Ron started the day's work unaware of the coming future. Unaware of how things for the Weasley's was about to change. Life was about to prove George that itwas _unpredictable_ but it wasn't that _cruel._

_..._

Fred still couldn't believe it.

_He had been dead for five years!_

Five long years! It seemed impossible but then this would explain why he looked a couple of years older yet Fred simply could not believe he had missed five years of his life. It was so ironic.

Now his urge to get back home was more than ever. He skimmed through the rest of the newspaper, there was nothing which proved that Voldemort won. His guts told him that Voldemort was gone for once and for all.

The next couple of days he started roaming around Godric's Hollow, hoping to find a wizard. He knew Godric's hollow was named after Godric Gryffindor. It was his birth place. He knew that Dumbledore used to live here, so did Bathilda Bagshot, the author of _H__istory of Magic. _But both of them died.

Godric's Hollow was also Harry's home, his parents lived here and died here. So there might be a few wizards living here, right?s

It turned out that luck was on Fred's side. On 5th April he found Harry's parents home. It was preserved in its ruined form. When Fred touched the gate, a sig rose out of the ground. It said in golden letters:

_On this spot, on the night of 31__st__, October 1981_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the killing curse._

_This house, invisible to muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters _

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

The house looked _very_ unstable and it looked like it would collapse any minute but Fred went inside, anyway. He entered into a dusty, half blasted apart corridor. There was dried blood on the floor. He knew that this was the spot where James Potter died. He knew how Harry felt about losing his parents, thinking that that was how his family felt, a sob escaped his mouth. He couldn't bear the thought. A tear trickled down his cheek and fell on a broken piece of wood. Something was popping out of the broken wood. He could see its end, just its tail. It was thin and seemed to be a stick!

Fred bended and took it out, and to his astonishment he found a _wand!_ _James Potter's wand,_ what a miracle?

He had no idea why no one else found it. Perhaps because the house looked like collapsing any minute, the only thing which was holding it together was the magic used to preserve it Fred guessed, no one bothered to roam around it.

It just felt like it was there to aid Fred. As if fate had left the wand there for Fred to come and find it.

Fred smiled and said 'Thank you James.'


	5. Chapter 5

**A wish comes true**

**Chapter 5**

Fred returned to his room in Mrs. Susan's house. He took the wand out of his pocket and wiped the dust off it. The wand was warm in his hands and Fred could feel the wand's power. It felt like the wand was yearning to be used again and so Fred tried some simple spells and the wand worked splendidly for him. The wand seemed so much like his own that the feel was almost the same. Now all he had to do was apparate back to the Burrow.

At dinner Fred decided to say his goodbyes to Mrs. Susan.

'Mrs. Susan, I have found a way back home. I've…I've been away for a long time now. It's time to return.'

'Oh honey, that is good news. Your family will be so happy to see you and I sure am going to miss you Fred.'

'I'm going to miss you too. Thank you so much for letting me stay and….and I will never forget you.' Fred said honestly, 'Thanks for everything.'

Fred told Mrs. Susan that he would be leaving the next morning and so as the morning came he walked into a deserted street, making sure that there was no one around. He took a deep breath, he wanted his return to be a cheerful surprise. He put on the most mischievous grin he could muster and apparated.

…..

It was a Sunday so everyone was home. No job to go to, quiet fortunately every member of the Weasley family was here.

Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny. Charlie had come from Romania for a week. Bill and Fleur were here with their four years old daughter Victoire and two years old Dominique. Percy and Audrey (his wife) were also here with their two daughters Lucy and Molly. George and Angelina were also home with the twins. Even Harry and Hermione were there.

Mrs. Weasley's breakfasts were always special so no one wanted to miss them that is why everyone was there so early. So much was happening in the now _large _kitchen at the same time.

Mr. Weasley and Percy were discussing Ministry matters. Audrey was running around in the kitchen after Lucy, trying to feed her. Victoire and Dominique were fighting while their father Bill was trying to stop them. Fred-II and Roxanne were laughing at Dominique and Victoire. Ron and Harry were talking about a recent Quidditch. While Hermione, Ginny, Fleur and Angelina were talking about wedding dresses and Mrs. Weasley was arguing with Charlie for the hundredth time to get married which Charlie downright refused. The little Molly was sleeping innocently in all this commotion.

George was oblivious to all of the activities around him. Though George wasn't always like this, he used to blend in when everyone was here but today he felt odd as if something was about to happen. He felt uneasy and nervous. He looked at the grand clock. Hermione had improved it. A number of more names were added which included: Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, Hermione, Harry and one for each toddler. It looked marvelous on the wall.

George was staring at it for the past five minutes but it was stationary, not a single hand was moving but then suddenly a hand started moving, the one who hadn't budged for the last five years!

When it started moving, George was drinking water. The moment he saw the change, he dropped the glass and it shattered into tiny pieces. Every head moved towards George. The kitchen became extremely silent.

George was staring at the clock, his eyes wide open and jaws dropped. Everyone followed his gaze and there was a collective gasp.

Fred-I's hand was moving from _lost_ to _home!_

After a second the hand reached home and there was a pop outside as if someone had apparated.

Slowly George stood up followed by everyone else. George led the way outside.

Outside, a single man was standing with his mad grin. For a split second George thought that who put a mirror outside but then the man in front of him spoke.

'Hey! My Partner in Crime! Did ya miss me?'

George started towards Fred. It looked like he was going to hug his brother. Then he felt a surging pain on his left cheek. He registered the slap after it had been hit. He blinked, stunned and confused.

'_Hey! Hey! _You were _DEAD_ for _five years _and now you come back and say _Hey! _As if nothing happened? You…you' and then he hugged Fred and sobbed, 'You left me.'

'I'm sorry George.' Fred replied. 'Now you're back.' George squeezed him as if making sure. 'Yeah I am. I'm not gonna leave again. Ok?' Fred reassured his twin.

Mrs. Weasley started crying and ran towards Fred and hugged him gently. 'Oh, oh Freddy, oh darling, oh I don't believe it."

Then Mr. Weasley came, tears were tricking down his cheeks.

'Dad!' Fred hugged him.

Then Fred hugged Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Every person had tears in their eyes. The tears of joy, full of emotions.

Everyone headed inside the living room and Fred was introduced to his two new sister-in-laws: Angelina and Audrey. Then he saw his nieces: Victoire, Lucy, Dominique, Roxanne and Molly. The five shyly waved towards Fred.

He was speechless when he found out about his nephew, George's son, who was named after _him._ He looked _so_ like him, that is like his father. Fred's eyes filled with tears when the two year old spoke with joy, "Me always wisht to meet you oo made me daddy 'appy." And then he beamed at his namesake Uncle.

Then the room went silent. Everyone was looking at Fred with same question in their mind. No one could bring it up but finally Harry asked.

'Fred, you….you died….you died in front of me….the wall killed you….you….you were buried….I attended your funeral….but….how….how is this possible? How did you _return_?'

The last word was left hanging in the air.

'I don't know. On 1st April, I opened my eyes just like waking up. Everything around me was pitch black. I was suffocating. I struggled to get out. I was so frustrated that energy burst through me and there was a blast. I climbed out of what I thought was a pit. But then I saw the gravestone behind it and I realized that I had gotten out of a grave, _my grave_. I…I didn't knew how I got there. I remembered that I was fighting in Hogwarts but how did I got here? How did I _die_? It seemed so daunting. Then I saw the two graves next to mine.'

'Remus and Tonks.' Harry retorted. Fred nodded and continued, 'I didn't want to read more familiar names so I started going out. There was a sign which separates the grave, it said that the graves were of those who died in Hogwarts. I was exhausted so I sat at the doorsteps of the first hose I saw.'

Then Fred told them the whole story of Mrs. Susan and when he found out about the date. Fred also narrated his visit to Harry's parents grave and their ruined house.

He took out James's wand and handed it to Harry, telling him how he got it. But Harry refused to accept his dad's wand. He pushed it back to Fred saying, 'No, you found it. You deserve it. You were destined to use it. Keep it, I'll be happy to see you perform great magic with it, after all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes awaits you.' Fred was glad to keep the wand.

'So that's your story, blimey it's hard to take it all in.' Ron inquired.

'But how exactly _did _you return?' Hermione looked confused. 'I mean from _DEATH_.'

'Birthday wishes do come true, don't they?' It was George who answered. 'Only you have to wish the same thing for _five consecutive years_, that's how it works.' George smiled

It was a true smile, so real that George had forgotten how it felt. The hole, the emptiness in his heart was finally filling up. Another chapter of his life had just begun.

**THE END**

**That's it! I know it's really small but anyway I hope you like it. Please do review and let me know what you think about it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
